Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a backlight module, and in particular to a backlight module including two different reflecting portions.
Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional edge-type backlight module 10 includes a circuit board 10a, multiple light-emitting elements 10b, and a light-guide plate 10c. The light-emitting elements 10b are disposed on the circuit board 10a and separated from each other. The circuit board 10a is disposed on a side of the light-guide plate 10c. 
To facilitate a thin and light display, several conventional designs for the backlight module are provided. For example, a distance y between the light-emitting elements 10b and the light-guide plate 10c of the backlight module 10 may be reduced, and a distance x between the light-emitting elements 10b may be increased to reduce the quantity of the light-emitting elements 10b. However, this may lead the light-mixing space of the backlight module 10 being insufficient and causing a non-uniform light-emitting intensity. For example, the areas adjacent to the light-emitting elements 10b may form bright regions, and the areas between the light-emitting elements 10b may form dark regions.